Escape
by SolidblackSpiritwolf
Summary: After running away from home Sirius Black finds himself in more trouble than he was in at ‘home’ warning, contains non-graphic rape
1. Chapter 1

This is my fist story ever, so please be nice, and thank you for at least trying to read it

I do not own any characters appearing in this story

Chapter 1

He could not stay here, he had to leave, but he had nowhere to go. He couldn't go to his friends, after what he did, he was sure they didn't want to see him ever again. He had revealed their biggest secret, told Snape where they went every month, how to get past the tree. Snape could have been killed, Remus' secret had been discovered, no one would even speak to him. When he left his house, when he finally ran away, he knew he had nowhere he could go, no one would take him in.

This time had been the worst, he had almost gotten a pure blood killed, in his parents eye's that was worse than anything he had done, worse than ending up in Gryffindor, worse than hanging out with "blood traitors, half-bloods, and mud bloods". To the Black family it was all about blood. But, why, if his blood was so special, would they be so willing to spill it? Why would they coat the floor in it? Looking at his blood he didn't see anything special about it, anything worth being proud of. His blood looked the same as any muggle, or half-blood.

Sirius Black had to get out, so he ran, he never wanted to stop running, maybe if he ran fast enough and far enough he could forget. Forget the pain, forget the hate, forget the loneliness. But life was never that simple. Even as he ran he remembered,

"_HE IS A PURE BLOOD, AND YOU, YOU WOULD HAVE HAD HIM KILLED!" The anger and hatred in his mother's voice worse than the volume "EVEN THE BLOOD TRAITOR HAD MORE RESPECT FOR HIS LIFE THAN YOU"_

"_if any good is to come out of this, it is that you will no longer be wanted by those scum you call friends" whether it was how calm his father's voice was, or that he knew what was said was true, this scared him more than his mother's yelling._

_Sirius tried, he really did, but he could not stand there and listen to his parents talk about the only people who had ever cared what happened to him like that "THEY ARE NOT SCUM, THEY ARE BETTER PEOPLE THEN EITHER OF YOU COULD EVER HOPE TO BE!!"_

_Anger flashed in his father's eyes for only a second, but it was long enough for Sirius to know to be scared. "I will teach you to show us the respect you owe" when his father said his next word it was full of so much hate that it alone could have likely brought Sirius to his knees._

"_Crucio"_

_He would not scream, Sirius would not give them the pleasure of making him scream. Well, so much for that. He didn't realize at first that he was screaming, that is until his mind connected the sound he was making with his parents laughter. When his father ended the curse Sirius had to pant to catch his breath. "What… the hell… is so… funny" _

_The only response he got was his mom taking her turn. He thought he knew what to expect this time, thought this time he could keep his mouth shut, he was wrong. They kept this up for a while, taking turns, and every time was just as bad as the first. Eventually he stopped screaming, but only because he no longer had the energy to. Apparently this wasn't something you could get used to._

_After what felt like hours, but was probably only minutes, Sirius' parents seemed to grow bored and left him barely conscious lying on the floor of the kitchen. As soon as Sirius was able to he got up and struggled to the door, and once he made it out he became a dog. And that is when he started to run._

He just kept running, he was running as fast as his canine legs could take him. He would have to live on the streets, but as a stray that shouldn't be too difficult. No one would think anything of one more dog on the street. The brave and proud Sirius Black, running away from his own family, and he had no idea where he was going.

When Sirius finally stopped running it was not because he wanted to, but his body just gave out and he collapsed. When he came to Sirius had no idea where he was, and his only way of finding out would be to follow his own trial back. He was still sore from his 'fight' with his parents, and there was no way he was going back there. He had lost all sense of what time it was, he didn't realize that he had been running a full day already. Sirius wandered around the little town he had found himself in, searching for some form of food. In the end he had to settle for what he could find in garbage cans, and any small animals he could catch like mice and rats.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Apparently Sirius had been wrong, and people had noticed a large black dog. All along the path he had run there were muggles who reported seeing a very large stray, and people of the wizarding communities that contacted friends and family, and anyone who would listen that they had seen a Grim, and were now going to die. Word of these sightings passed quickly through the wizarding world, and any who knew of Sirius' animagus form recognized it for what it was and passed it off as some sort of prank. One person, however, who was not a friend of Sirius, pieced it together and told a fellow Slytherin.

Severus Snape was still looking for a way to punish Sirius for what he had done at school, and felt telling Sirius' cousin Lucius Malfoy might have the desired effect. With the information given to him by Severus, Lucius started working on tracking Sirius down. Within a week Lucius found Sirius, in one of the old wizarding communities, and brought him to an abandoned building with the threat that if Sirius were to refuse Lucius would make sure he was returned home. Out of fear of his parents Sirius agreed.

From the moment Lucius had spoken to Sirius, Sirius had known that he was in trouble. The whole time they were headed to the building Sirius was trying to talk Lucius out of doing anything rash with things like "what would Narcissa think of this?" but nothing seemed to matter. They entered the building and Sirius' worry only grew. It was clear that Lucius had already been there, he knew exactly where he was headed. The room that Lucius took Sirius to had clearly been prepared for someone to be kept in. There was a pile of rags and sheets arranged like some sort of bed in the corner farthest from the door, and a little ways away beside that there was a dog bowl with water in it. Between this and the bed, attached to the floor there was a chain.

When Sirius saw the chain, and the way the room was set up he began to back away, but Lucius grabbed his shoulder an forced him into the room. Lucius followed Sirius into the room closing the door, and locking it with his wand. Taking something from his pocket and tossing it in front of Sirius' feet Lucius told him to put it on. Picking the object up Sirius was horrified to discover that it was a leather collar with the words '_property of Lucius Malfoy'_ engraved into it. Sirius refused to put the collar on, so Lucius decided he would have to do it himself. He pinned Sirius face first to the wall, and held him there.

"Don't fight it Sirius, or I will turn you in, remember you are a runaway, and I'm sure your parents are very worried about where you've been." Hearing those words hissed in his ear stilled Sirius immediately. Once Sirius had stopped fighting, Lucius slid the collar around his neck and did it up tight enough to bruise. When Lucius let go, Sirius was afraid to move and just stood there, against the wall listening as Lucius picked up the chain and walked towards him. As Lucius attached the chain to the collar Sirius couldn't help but flinch away from Lucius' hand in his hair.

"Lucius please," Sirius was surprised at how weak his own voice sounded, but he had to do something, he had to make Lucius stop.

"Please what Sirius? Please make me yours? Please let me please you?" Lucius mocked him "don't worry Sirius, I will"

"No, please, Lucius don't," Lucius could hardly believe it; he had the great Sirius Black begging at his feet.

Lucius made Sirius kneel with his back facing him, and with a wave of his wand he cut Sirius' shirt off, exposing his back. He stood and admired the flawless skin for a while before he decided what to do. Raising his wand like a whip Lucius took a step back and brought his wand down, and with a crack like leather on skin a cut appeared on Sirius' back from his right shoulder blade to just above his left hip. Sirius cried out in pain and Lucius smiled. The next time Sirius knew what to expect and only let out a small groan expressing how much it hurt. This continued for around ten minutes before Lucius grew bored and decided on another activity.

Pulling Sirius off his knees Lucius laid him down on the bed, sitting on his hip and pushing the torn back down onto the rags the bed was made of. Sirius fought, trying to throw Lucius off him so Lucius held his hands above his head and with his wand created bonds to hold them there. He then did the same with Sirius's legs, spreading them apart slightly. When Lucius reached for Sirius' pants, Sirius panicked, pulling against the bonds and begging Lucius not to, but Lucius just ignored him. The fear and horror Lucius saw in Sirius's eyes just turned him on even more, made him all the more eager.

When Lucius was done he got up, removed the bonds on Sirius's wrists and ankles, and left, promising to come back the next day, and telling Sirius that it was pointless to try and remove his collar. Sirius just laid on the bed curled into the fetal position without the strength to clean himself off, or even pull up his own pants.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Lucius returned the next day with half a loaf of bread he found Sirius in the same position he left him in, except at some point Sirius had pulled his pants back up. The way Sirius had curled up Lucius could see most of his bed, and it was soaked in blood, semen. 'My semen' Lucius reminded himself, smiling at the memory.

"Hay, Sirius, I brought you something to eat" Lucius tossed the bread in Sirius' direction "you'd better appreciate it" Sirius looked at the bread but otherwise didn't acknowledge it. "I'll be back later, don't let yourself starve when there's perfectly good food right there" after checking that there was still plenty water Lucius left the room.

Sirius reached for the bread, and he tried to eat it, but after only a couple bites he was sure he couldn't keep any more down. He crawled over to the water and lifted the bowl to drink. After he had drunk what he could he started to look for a way out. He tried to take his collar off, but didn't get anywhere with that, Lucius must have used some sort of spell to prevent that. The chain gave him about five feet of movement which meant he couldn't reach the door.

Sirius was still trying to find a way out when he heard someone enter the building. He retreated back to his corner as someone was opening the door. When he entered Lucius was surprised to see that Sirius was no longer curled up on the bed, but pushing himself as far into the corner as he could, and he smiled at the fear he saw. Then Lucius saw the bread, and he stopped smiling, looking at Sirius he decided that he had to learn a lesson.

Sirius would learn that when he was brought food he was to eat it, and Lucius told him this as he began taking fresh swipes at Sirius's back. After the whipping Lucius again put Sirius on his bed and as Sirius begged him to stop Lucius replaced the restraints and pulled Sirius's pants down. When he had finished with Sirius for the night he released the restraints and left the room.

Lucius didn't come back for three days, and Sirius began to hope that he had been forgotten, but on the third day Lucius came back. He apologized for having been gone for so long, but his wife had been sick. Lucius left some more food, and replenished the water before promising to come back. This time Sirius ate every last crumb, but it was not enough to fill the hunger of not eating for three days.

When Lucius returned he followed the same pattern he had every other time, first beating, than raping Sirius. He would then leave Sirius to lie in the filthy sheets of his bed. The sheets were covered in Sirius's blood and urine, and Lucius' semen.

Whenever Sirius was left alone he would pull at the chain where it attached to the floor, hoping that eventually it would come free.

This cycle of abuse and rape continued for over a month, with only a few deviations. Lucius might come every day for a week, or he might not come for three or four days. One day he even brought Severus, just to see Sirius Black, captive, lying in his own bodily fluids.

Severus used the opportunity to retaliate for the embarrassment Sirius had caused him with the constant bulling. The pain from Severus's beating was horrible, but neither of the Slytherins dared to use one of the unforgivables, so it was never as bad as when it was his parents. The thing that had Sirius vowing revenge on Severus the most was the knowledge that he had told Lucius where to find him, and that he was an animagus.

"You almost got me killed!" Severus punctuated every word with a blow to Sirius's chest, "You set me up to walk in on a werewolf!"

"It was no worse than you deserved" Sirius gasped as the impact of boot to chest broke another rib, "you were going to turn James in"

Eventually Severus left and Lucius finished with Sirius for the night. As soon Lucius shut the door Sirius began pulling at the chain, pouring all his anger and hatred into getting out. Eventually he was able to loosen the bolts holding the chain to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Sirius finally got the chain free he stumbled to the door he was amazed to find it open. It took him a while to find his way out of the building, and when he did he was shocked by the smell of fresh air, because for just over a month he had smelt nothing but the stink in the room he had been kept in.

This time when Sirius started to run he paid more attention to where he was going, and avoided being seen by any one. As much as possible he kept to trees, but would stay near the edge to try and figure out where he was. After passing by a few towns he was able to get a general idea of where he was, and he headed in the only direction he felt he could find anything even resembling safety. It took Sirius around two days to get to Godric's Hollow, only stopping when he was too tired to keep going, and eating when he found opportunities where he could get something remotely editable without being seen.

When Sirius arrived at James' house it was late, and he was afraid to wake anyone up, so he found a place on the porch were he couldn't be seen from the road, and sat down to wait till morning. At some point Sirius must have fallen asleep, because he woke up to someone saying his name. Panicking, Sirius tried to get as far from the person as possible.

"Hey, Sirius, calm down man," it took Sirius a couple seconds to realize the person was James "it's me man, relax"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come here, I'll leave" Sirius turned to leave, but stumbled and would have fallen, if James hadn't caught him.

Seeing Sirius transform back to human James got his first look at the condition, "oh god, Sirius, what happened to you?" when James looked at Sirius' face he realized that he was in no shape to answer any questions, "come on, let's get you inside"

James had been so distracted by the shape Sirius was in he didn't notice the collar with the chain still hanging from it. When he got Sirius inside James called his parents down and brought Sirius to the couch, trying to avoid causing him any more pain than absolutely necessary. Upon seeing Sirius James' parents, Dorea and Charlus Potter, immediately began preparing everything that would be needed to treat his injuries.

The non-magical injuries, such as the bruises and broken ribs, were quickly and easily taken care of. The injuries to Sirius' back however would take longer to heal, which meant that in three weeks, when they went back to school Sirius would still be healing. James' parents were able to remove the collar without much difficulty, and they set it aside until had done what they could at the moment for Sirius. Charlus set up an extra bed in James' room for Sirius so that there could always be someone there if he needed anything.

When Sirius was set up in his bed to rest the Potters went back down stairs to work out what to do about the situation. Dorea picked up the collar they had removed, and gasped in shock when she saw what was engraved on it. Lucius was married to Sirius' cousin, that made them family, and he had done this. They sent an owl to Sirius' parents, and within the hour had a response, but it was not the response of worried parents, instead they said that after what he had done Sirius deserved whatever had happened to him in the month since he ran away. Upon reading the letter Charlus and Dorea swore they would never allow Sirius to return to that house. Dorea had been born a Black, and knew how horrid it could be for someone that did not have the same beliefs in that family, but she had never imagined they would go this far.

James wrote to Remus and Peter that night about what had happened. Remus showed up at the Potters the next day and stayed until they went back to school, Peter came for a few days around a week later. Sirius was worried about going back to school because his back still hadn't completely healed and it didn't take much to cause it to flare up in pain. Regulus, Sirius' brother would be there, and they had not seen each other since before Sirius ran away, and he was always hanging around with Snape. James, Remus and Peter had convinced Sirius to explain at least some of what had happened to Professor Dumbledore and there head of house, so they could make sure things didn't go too far.

The Potters took Sirius in, after all they were family. Neither Lucius nor the Blacks were charged with any crime because Sirius would not come forward with what they had done. He had grown up in the Black family, and understood how things worked, both the Blacks and the Malfoys were very highly respected, feared, and rich pure-blood families, there was no one high enough up in the ministry that would be willing to risk crossing either family.


End file.
